Soldier
Soldiers combine discipline with martial skills to become the best pure warrior's in the galaxy. Soldiers can be stalwart defenders of those in need, cruel marauders, or brave adventurers. They can be hired guns, noble champions, or cold-hearted killers. They fight for glory, for honor, to right wrongs, to gain power, to acquire wealth, or simply for the thrill of battle. Adventurers Many Soldiers see adventures, raids on enemy strongholds, and dangerous missions as their jobs. Some want to defend those who can't defend themselves; others seek to use their muscle to carve their own place of importance in the galaxy. Whatever their initial motivation, most Soldiers wind up living for the thrill of combat and the excitement of adventure. Adventuring Soldiers call themselves guards, bodyguards, champions, enforcers, mercenaries, warriors, soldiers of fortune, or simple adventurers. Characteristics Soldiers have the best all-around fighting abilities, and an individual Soldier develops styles and techniques that set him apart from their peers. A given Soldier might be especially capable with certain weapons, another trained to execute specific combat maneuvers. As Soldiers gain experience, they get more opportunities to develop their fighting skills. Backgrounds Most Soldiers come to the profession after receiving at least some amount of formal training from a military organization, local militia, or private army. Some attend formal academies; others are self-taught and well tested. A Soldier may have taken up his weapon to escape a mundane life. Another may be following a proud family tradition. Soldiers in a particular unit share certain camaraderie, but most have nothing in common except battle prowess and the desire to apply it to a given situation. Examples of Soldiers in ''Star Wars'' Admiral Ackbar, Corran Horn, Captain Panaka, Captain Typho, General Crix Madine, Kyle Katarn, Wedge Antilles, Zam Wesell Game Rule Information Soldiers have the following game statistics: Abilities Since most combat in the Star Wars universe uses blasters and other ranged weapons, Dexterity is the soldier's most important ability score, followed closely by Constitution and Strength. Don't underestimate the importance of Intelligence and Wisdom, however, since many of a soldier's useful Skills are based on these abilities. Class Skills ''' Trained in 3 + Intelligence modifier: * Climb * Endurance * Initiative * Jump * Knowledge (Tactics) * Mechanics * Perception * Pilot * Swim * Treat Injury * Use Computer '''Hit Points Soldiers begin play at 1st level with a number of hit points equal to 30 + their Constitution modifier. At each level after 1st, Soldiers gain 1d10 hit points + their Constitution modifier. Force Points Soldiers gain a number of Force Points equal to 5 + one-half their Character Level (Rounded down) at 1st level, and every time they gain a new level in this class. Any Force Points left over from previous levels are lost. Class Features. All of the following are features of the Soldier class. Defense Bonuses At 1st level, a Soldier gains a +1 bonus to their Reflex Defense and a +2 bonus to their Fortitude Defense. Starting Feats A Soldier begins play with the following bonus Feats: * Armor Proficiency (Light) * Armor Proficiency (Medium) * Weapon Proficiency (Pistols) * Weapon Proficiency (Rifles) * Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Talent Trees At every odd-numbered level (1st, 3rd, 5th, and so on), a Soldier gains an additional Talent. A Soldier may choose a Talent from any Talent Tree they wish, but they must meet the prerequisites (If any) of the chosen Talent. The Talent can be selected from any of the Talent Trees (Soldier). Bonus Feats At every even-numbered level (2nd, 4th, 6th, etc.), a Soldier gains a bonus Feat. This Feat must be selected from the related page (Bonus Feats (Soldier)). As with normal Feats, you must meet the prerequisites to select the Feat. The Bonus Feat must be from the Bonus Feats (Soldier), unless explicitly stated otherwise. Credits A 1st-level Soldier starts play with 3d4 x 250 credits.